Swear it Again- A Wincest Songfic
by reignbowz
Summary: After being told something devastating by Castiel and seeing something worse when he goes to confront Dean about it, Sam decides to leave. Can Dean win him back? This story contains Wincest, so please use discretion when reading.


A/N- Hey guys, this is a quick one-shot that hit me when I was listening to this song the other day. I'm thinking about adding more chapters to it, but it's complete for now. Let me know what you think and if you like it. Just warning those of you who didn't notice the title or the summary, this is a wincest story. It's rated M for sexual content. Please, keep that in mind when reading this. If you don't like this kind of thing, that's fine, you don't have to read it. But if you do, please enjoy!

Oh, and I don't own Supernatural

Swear it again

A Wincest Songfic

"What?" Sam asked, not sure he'd heard Castiel correctly.

"I said, that Dean doesn't want to be with you anymore," the Angel said, with a sinister smile on his face. "He just doesn't want to hurt your feelings." Sam looked disbelievingly at his friend. He didn't really understand why his friend was saying this to him.

"I guess I'll just have to go ask him about it." Sam said, turning around and leaving the room. Castiel smirked and disappeared. He had to beat Sam to the bar, or everything would be ruined.

Sam walked quickly, fighting the tears that threatened to fall at the idea of Dean leaving him, Dean not wanting him anymore. He saw the bar and sped up, Dean would tell him the truth. When he walked in, he saw Dean at the pool tables, talking to Cas. Sam frowned and started to make his way over to them, when Cas reached up and grabbed Dean's shirt, pulling him down into a kiss.

Sam froze, he felt like his world was ending but he couldn't look away from the train wreck in front of him. They broke apart and Cas met his eyes, with something like triumph in his eyes. Sam didn't wait anymore and turned around and left.

(Dean's Pov)

Dean broke away from Cas, glaring at the Angel. "What the hell, Cas?" He demanded, "I've told you before, I don't want you like that. I only want Sam." Cas looked at him with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I know what you've said, Dean." Cas said, "I was hoping I could get you to change your mind.

"That's not gonna happen." Dean said angrily, pushing the Angel further away. "You know Sam's my soulmate and that we share a Heaven, why do you want to come between us?

"I don't like seeing the happiness you share," Castiel admitted. "I feel like you two have something special that I'm not ever going to be a part of. It makes me lonely and angry and jealous. I understand that you love Sam and he loves you. I'll leave. See you when you've forgiven me." Castiel disappeared, leaving Dean behind and more than angry at the Angel. He stormed over to the bar and ordered a beer, needing to release some anger before he headed back to Sam.

(Sam's Pov)

Sam angrily kicked the bed. He was more than hurt by what he'd seen. Cas was supposed to be his friend, and he'd kissed Dean in front of him! Dean hadn't really done anything to push Cas away either. He paced the room, getting angrier and more hurt by the minute because of what he imagined Dean and Cas were doing right now.

He couldn't stay there anymore. Dean didn't love him, he'd proven that by kissing Castiel. He grabbed his stuff as fast as he could, and wrote a quick note before walking out the door. A weight settled on him and he prepared himself for a life of lonliness as he walked away from the last hotel he and Dean would be in for a while.

A mile or two down the road, Sam realized it wasn't realistic to try and walk away. Dean would be back sooner or later, and he'd chase him down. Sam stopped and looked up at the sky.

"Gabriel," he said. "I know you're listening, and I really need your help." He waited for a minute before he heard the Angel behind him.

"What's up, Sam?" Gabriel asked. "Why are you here and not with Dean?"

"Dean and Cas are together now." Sam said, Gabriel looked suprised and a little hurt by the news. "I saw them kissing, and I can't be near that. Dean didn't even tell me he didn't want me anymore." Tears started to flow down Sam's cheek. "Will you take me somewhere he won't find me?" Gabriel nodded and snapped his fingers, taking Sam to the same hotel he and Dean had been in but a different room.

"This will be the last place he'll look for you." The Archangel said, "I'll go reserve this room for you for a couple days and get you something for dinner." Sam nodded and sat on the bed. Gabriel left the room to get Sam what he needed.

(Dean's Pov)

Dean drove back to the motel, after not even finishing the beer he'd ordered. He needed to get back and see Sam. What Cas had said about the two of them, made him realize how much he hated being away from his brother/lover. He pulled up to the motel and ran to the room, wanting to tell _his_ Sammy how much he loved him.

Sam wasn't there, and Dean felt a little let down. Thinking Sam had gone to get food, Dean went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He hated smelling like the bar, but it was necessary to make money. His shower turned into a twenty minute one but he felt refreshed when he got out. Sam still wasn't there, and Dean began to get concerned.

It was this moment when he saw a note laying on the pillow. Dean picked it up and read it, his heart sinking with every word. It read: _Dean, Castiel told me that you didn't want me anymore and I walked to the bar to confront you. Imagine my surprise when I saw the two of you locking lips! I can accept that you don't want me and would rather be with him, but I cannot accept that you didn't have the balls to tell me yourself. I'm leaving and I don't want to see you for a long time. Maybe if you give me long enough I can get over you. I don't think that will happen, but I have to try to move on. See you whenever, Sam._

Tears were flowing down Dean's cheeks by the time he finished. Sam had left. He'd seen Cas kiss Dean and combined it with whatever Cas had said, and took it to believe that Dean didn't want him. He felt his chest get tight in what was probably a panic attack. A presence appeared and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Breathe, Dean." Gabriel's voice commanded. "Not everything is as bad as it seems, just breathe." Dean obeyed the Archangel and began taking deep breaths.

"Sam," deep breath, "left," deep breath, "me." He took another deep breath and felt some of the tension leave.

"I know," Gabriel said as he looked at Dean with concern in his eyes. "What happened?"

"Cas came on to me at the bar, again. I told him I didn't want him and he left." Dean explained, "He kissed me. I guess Sam saw and came to the wrong conclusion." Gabe nodded his understanding.

"Do you still want Sam?" Gabe asked, Dean nodded.

"Yes, more than anything." Dean said, tears streaming. Gabe put his hand on Dean's shoulder again.

"I can help you fix this," he said. "But you have to throw your chick flick rule out the window."

"Consider it gone." Dean said, looking at Gabriel. "I will do anything do get Sam back to me." Gabriel nodded.

"They're having a karaoke contest at the bar." Gabriel said, "I want you to enter it and sing this song. I will make sure Sam is there to hear you sing, just make sure to dedicate it to him." Dean nodded and took a piece of paper from Gabriel, swallowing when he saw the song listed. Gabe then left, going back to get Sam to go to the competition.

(Sam Pov)

Sam was taking a shower when he heard Gabe come in. He hurried to rinse of and came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel to see the Archangel placing a bag of food on the table.

"Good, you've showered." Gabriel said cheerfully. "Get dressed and eat. There's something going on at the bar tonight that you will enjoy." Sam looked warily at his friend.

"I don't really want to go to the bar tonight." Sam said, "I've had a really bad day, and I just want to sleep." Gabriel looked like someone had kicked his puppy. His look of sadness made Sam change his mind. "Fine." He said, exasperation clear in his voice, "I'll go." Gabriel brightened up immediately.

"Great!" He said. "Get ready. We'll go after you eat." Sam sighed and put his clothes on before sitting down and eating as much of his salad as he could before Gabriel pushed him out the door and zapped them to the bar. Before Sam even took a breath, he looked around and didn't see Dean.

Disappointment clashed with his relief as Gabriel brought him a beer and sat with him at a table. He noticed that a karaoke contest was going on and smirked, he really enjoyed watching people make a fool of themselves. Sometimes, there were some really talented people and it was a good show.

The night was passing in a really relaxing fashion, Sam and Gabe chuckling at the really bad performances and enjoying the raw talent of others. He was truly relaxed as the announcer stepped back up to the mic.

"Is everyone having a good night?" He asked, being met with cheers. "That's great, our next contestant has a song for his soulmate, so give a big round of applause for Dean!" Everyone cheered as Sam blanched. He shot a panicked look at Gabriel, who wasn't looking in his direction.

"This is a song that means a lot to me, but even more to the person its for." Dean said, nervousness showing. He'd seen Sam sitting with Gabe, and his brother was looking skittish. "Sam, this song is for you." Sam froze and looked at Dean, not comprehending what he was saying as the music started. Dean opened his mouth and he began to sing.

Sam gasped as he recognized the lyrics to "Swear it again." Coming out of his brother's mouth. He couldn't blink as Dean caught his eyes and the song continued. Dean grabbed the mic and left the stage, warily approaching Sam. His love had to be clearly shining out of his eyes as he got closer, because he saw Sam begin to smile slightly as it finally sank into him that Dean was singing to _him_. The last lines of the song played and everyone in the bar erupted into cheers as Sam pulled Dean into a kiss that put most others to shame.

"Let's get out of here." Sam whispered against Dean's mouth. Dean nodded and he handed the mic to someone and they left. Gabriel smiled and followed them out, his work was done for the day. Now, if he could only get Castiel to realize what he'd known for centuries, he'd be the happiest guy in the planet. He sighed and went back to the room he'd gotten for Sam. Might as well use the bed tonight.

(Dean's Pov)

Dean was vibrating during the short drive back to the motel. His need for Sam was so strong that he didn't think he'd make it before they got there. With a sigh of relief, he saw the motel and pulled in. He was out of the car and at Sam's door before the engine completely stopped. Sam looked at him in suprise as Dean opened the door and pulled Sam out before pushing him up against the car and kissing him firmly.

"Never. Leave. Like. That. Again." He said, punctuating each word with a kiss, before pulling Sam into their room. "I mean it Sam, I thought I was going crazy. Just taking off like that? What the hell, I thought you knew how I feel, but I guess I'm going to have to work harder to make that clear." Sam was shocked. Dean was being more aggressive than he'd seen him since he got back from Hell.

Dean turned back to his brother and gave him a wicked smile. "Bed, Sammy. Now. Clothes off if you don't want me to tear them off." Sam quickly complied, stripping for Dean as he walked and earning a growl from his older brother. As soon as Sam was sitting on the end of the bed, completely naked, Dean pounced. He pushed Sam down, kissing him fully on the mouth as he pinned him down.

"That song was right, Sammy." Dean said, as he rocked back against Sam's growing hard-on. "I only want you, no one else."

"But I saw you-" Sam's protest was cut short when Dean pulled off his shirt.

"Saw me what, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Cas, pulled you in to him and kissed you." Sam said, anger and hurt showing. "I saw you kiss him back."

"I didn't kiss him back, he suprised me." Dean said, "he came onto me once before, and I rejected him. He thought for some reason he could try again. The result was no different. I told him that you were the only person for me. I came back early, to tell you how much I love you and I found you gone. Just a note on the bed, letting me know that you were leaving because you couldn't see me with Cas. I couldn't believe that you had so little faith in me, in _us_." Sam looked at his big brother, his everything and let his words sink in.

"Cas told me that you were over me and that the only reason you were still with me was because you didn't want to hurt my feelings." Sam said, "I mentioned that I was going to talk to you about it, apparently his plan was for me to see that he was right, and leave without a fight. I'm sorry De. I shouldn't have let what he said get to me. Will you forgive me?" Dean smiled before kissing Sam a little more gently.

"As long as you never leave me like that again." Dean said, as he rocked against Sam's hardness. His baby brother whimpered at the pressure.

"Never," Sam groaned. "I promise."

"Good," Dean smirked. "I couldn't survive that. Sammy, I know I don't tell you often enough that I love you, but you are my life. When you're gone, I can't breathe. It's like all the oxygen in the room has been sucked out." Sam looked at him in awe.

"What happened to the no chick flick rule?" He asked, trying to get free so he could touch his brother.

"It's gone, it's pretty much been gone for a long time now." Dean answered, "you need me to allow the chick flick moments. You also deserve someone who will tell you they love you on a regular basis. I will try to be that person for you. I don't want you to ever doubt how I feel for you."

Tears were forming in Sam's eyes as he broke free and pulled Dean to him. "I love you too, Dean." He said, kissing his brother. "More than anything." Dean smiled at Sam and began kissing his way down Sam's body. Sam whimpered as Dean's mouth got closer to his throbbing dick.

"Shhh, baby." Dean whispered, "I've got you." Sam cried out as Dean's mouth covered his aching cock.

"Dean," Sam whimpered. "I need you."

"What do you need, baby?" Dean pulled off to ask.

"You, in me." Sam said, "now." Dean smiled at his lover before sucking his dick into his mouth again. While he had Sam distracted, he slid a lubed finger in his hole, looking for Sam's sweet spot. Sam arched his back when Dean found it.

"Oh God," Sam groaned out. Dean smirked around Sam's cock before sliding of.

"I told you before, Sammy." He said, pushing two fingers in. "Call me Dean." He pushed on Sam's prostate again, earning a cry and a whimper from Sam as he was pushed even closer to the edge.

"De, hurry." Sam whimpered, "I'm not gonna make it."

"Yes you will," Dean said, making sure Sam could take three fingers without too much effort. "Are you ready for me, Little Brother?" Sam nodded, as he pulled his legs back so Dean could slide in, which he did without any troubles at all. Sam gasped feeling Dean fill him. Dean started rocking back and forth, aiming so he would hit Sam's prostate with each thrust.

"God, Dean" Sam whimpered. "I'm gonna cum."

"Do it," Dean gasped. "Cum for me, Sammy. Now." The command was all Sam was waiting for as he arched his back and came, clenching around Dean as he screamed while he released. The tightness brought Dean's release as well. The rush was so intense that both of them blacked out as they collapsed.

A few minutes later, Dean felt himself coming to and with a groan, pulled out of Sam with a groan and grabbed a towel to clean them both up before snuggling up next to Sam. The movement slightly woke Sam.

"Dean?" Sam asked, his voice rough.

"Shh, Sammy." Dean reassured him. "Just cleaning us up. Go back to sleep."

"Mmmkay." Sam said, snuggling into Dean's side. Dean felt his heart melt.

"Love you too, Baby." Dean replied, kissing the top of Sam's head. "Always."


End file.
